It is What it is
by The Fox and Hen
Summary: Lisanna always knew nothing would happen. She knew she'd never be able to do anything about it either. It was never her choice. Plus, Natsu's a total idiot anyway. Sort of kind of Nali? I dunno... If you like it, review it!


Have you ever really, really loved a song but never understood what it meant? Then one day, something happens to you, and you listen to the song and understand? Maybe I'm the only one, but this happened to me a little while ago. If your'e wondering why I'm sharing random info, it would be that it also made me think of Lisanna. I think I understand her a little better now. I hate all the Lisanna bashing, she didn't really do anything wrong. Well I too ship Nalu, but I felt compelled to write this anyway. Don't worry it's not Nali! Enjoy. (But I'm warning you, this almost has no point at all.)

Lisanna sat with her hands holding her face. Her elbows knocked uncomfortably against the round, wooden table she sat at. Elfman was out on a mission, and Mirajane was busy manning the bar so she sat by herself, just thinking. Her eyes, against her will, continually strayed across the room where a certain salamander was boisteriously yelling at Grey. She tried her best, but she couldn't help but watch Natsu. She loved studying his face, and movements. Now Lisanna always tried to memorize everything. She still felt as if at any moment, she might be sucked back to Edolas. Even though Edo-Natsu was nice, he was never her Natsu. Lisanna studied the way his cheeks almost disapeared as they were swallowed up by one of his too-big grins. She followed his gaze and her eyes met with Lucy's.

Lisanna quickly turned away and smiled at the ground. She could almost feel Lucy's confused stare burning into her own snowy hair. Lisanna thought it a little strange, but in some ways Lucy was even more clueless than Natsu. She peeked up from the beer stained floor and looked back over at Natsu's table. She watched as Grey and Erza slyly, well Erza was carrying Grey by the ear so just Erza, backed away to go 'look for a mission'. She watched as Natsu and Lucy shrugged and Lucy excitidly told some sort of story involving Wendy. Lisanna watched as Natsu laughed and Lucy smiled. These days, she was always watching. Never actually doing.

When Lisanna came home, all of Fairy Tail had welcomed her. Told her there'd always be a place for her. But this wasn't her Fairy tail anymore. In fact, nothing at all was the way it had been. Magnolia was bigger, some of the park's sakura had been cut down, the guild had been remodoled, Natsu was much older, and... of course there were all the new members. Of course there was Lucy. Lisanna didn't feel like she even had a right to live in this world. It wasn't where she grew up anymore. She'd lived here longer than Edolas, but she remembered Edolas much, much, more. It was a little calming there. Even though there were still bar brawling, getting in trouble with the authorities, and the constant changing of the guilds location, Lisanna felt like she had escaped from reality. Nothing she did there really mattered. She had always felt like she would make it back home anyway.

The only part of Earthland that felt real to her were Elfman and Mira. They were her home, and they always would be. A drink spilled on Lisanna's table and dripped into her lap, waking her from her daydreaming. She looked up to see Cana sitting down in the chair next to her. Usually, Lisanna would have politely moved away. But today she welcomed the company. Most of Earthland's Fairy Tail would say Cana was the most different in Edolas. Lisanna would say they were the most similar. They both had unuasually brave, and unconcerned words in times of panic, they both really didn't care what anyone thought, and they were both very good at using subtext.

"Natsu, eh?"Cana asked and nudged Lisanna a bit. Lisanna refrased her last thought. They were both good with subtext, most of the time.

"Umm yeah." She replied. Her usually cheery and high voice had faded with her thin smile. Lisanna felt pretty comfortable around Cana and felt inclined to tell the truth.

"Ooooo so she admits it?!" Cana half asked, half stated. Okay, so sure Cana could be very good with subtext, but apparetly she wasn't very good at reading the mood. Just another damn thing that reminded her of Natsu, she thought bitterly. Wow. When did I get like this? She wondered. And apparently she'd wondered aloud, because Cana answered.

"You didn't 'get like this' , it's just part of liking someone. Everyone's like this. God, why are all you girls so clueless?" Cana finished and started chugging a barrel of her favorite beer.

"You think so?" Lisanna asked half heartidly and saw Lucy give Natsu a tiny hug then saunter out of the guild. Natsu grabbed Happy and flew out of the guild door's as well.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure you wanna bother with that one." Canna jerked her head towards the door's where Natsu left. Lisanna smiled to herself. Beneath her slurred and harsh words, Cana could be really sweet. Cana started to nod off in her chair and drool onto the floor. It made Lisanna giggle like school girl gossiping. But really, she just realized two things through Cana's short and unorthadox peptalk. One, she was right. She shouldn't bother with Natsu. After all, he seemed to already have his eye on certain stellar mage. And two, She was wrong. No matter what happened, Lisanna would always bother trying. Even if she couldn't ever do anything about it, she wasn't going to give up. Even if it killed her inside, she'd never steal something that she had to give up long ago. There was something sad about her having to chase a star that didn't know it was being followed. But maybe that was ok with her. After all, it's not like she wanted to go to Edolas. It's not like she wanted to fall in love with Natsu. But life is what it is. She thought to herself, as she smiled and fell asleep on the same table that had seemed hard and uncomfortable minutes before.

Ok, maybe I lied. This was kinda Nali, but not THAT much. Even though I finished this in like, an hour, I still worked really hard on it so I hope you all liked it! :) I'm currently working on the next chapter for "Seven Years and Counting" so stay tuned! Things will FINNALY get interesting in thar story. Anyway, bye for now!


End file.
